The New Journey
by damonsta
Summary: Story takes place BEFORE the events of the show. A young female wolf begins her journey to paradise when she discovers that the gateway lie within a young boy!
1. The New Journey

The pack was far behind her now, and she had to admit at this point, that this may have been a very bad idea. Of course, she always made bad decisions. Pin needles of ice jabbed against her side, and the young female wolf felt as if the lord of the storm was performing an operation on her small feral form. Indeed, the large icy hands were moving fast, as she felt her fur begin to crystallize. She knew that if she didn't find shelter, that she would most certainly die. The mountains sounded like the best place to go, not many hunters journeyed into the mountains, and her solid white fur would keep her camouflaged in the snow to help her avoid bear attacks. As she treaded on, she later theorized that this was possibly the spirit of her domineering and stern mother punishing her for her stupidity as she did when her daughter was just a young pup. At least this humored the young white wolf, allowing her to crook her mouth to the side a little bit. She imagined her mother's once voluptuous white form now disintegrated into billions of shards of ice, now jabbing into her daughter.

Alas, through the blanket of icy wind, the wolf could see a shining beacon only a few yards away, except this beacon pointed horizontally instead of vertically. She realized she was staring at the head lights of some sort of large vehicle. As she approached further, she could see it was semi-truck parked in front of a large loading station. The wolf darted forward with haste, and once at the loading station, she crept around to see what was going on, and to stay away from the humans. The humans seemed harmless, just workers, loading big crates into the back of the large truck parked into front of the dock. The wolf waited patiently for their work to be done, and once she saw her moment, she stealthily went to the back of the truck. The humans were busy conversing and saying their goodbyes before they departed, this gave her just enough time to hop onto the back of the truck, and find hiding place behind one of the larger crates. Right as she laid herself on the cold floor of the bed, all the light from the outside was extinguished when one of the humans closed the door. There the wolf remained as the truck slowing began moving to unknown destination. The wolf didn't care where they took her, as long as it was away from the storm, plus, she had a sense that she was being taken to where she needed to go. Just call it her intuition.

* * *

This wolf's name was, Haru, she was only a year and a half old. For the first year of her life, she lived in the large metropolitan of, Ashikan city. Her pack at the time was small, consisting of only eight members. Her fondest memories were of that time in the city, her pack was closer then, relying more on each other for survival. Once she was a year old, her mother was killed by a police officer after being caught stealing food. Her father, in a vengeful rage, killed the same officer and another. After this, their pack was constantly hunted, and her and her father, along with some of his loyal friends, were banished from the rest of the pack. They fled into the wilderness where they have remained ever since. It wasn't until recently, while hunting for game, that Haru came across an unfamiliar scent, the smell of some sort of flower. Uncertain and drawn by an unknown tug at her heart, she consulted with the eldest of the pack, Gin.

"What is it you smell my child?" The old steel colored wolf asked. Gin was large and mighty, the largest wolf in the pack and once the leader as well. Despite his powerful appearance, he was actually quite calm and peaceful.

"I smelled a flower", Haru began, "it was unlike anything I'd ever smelled before, and as I continued to inhale the scent... it felt as if something was tugging at my chest, like something were trying to pull me."

Gin eyes went from their usual peaceful glance to a more serious, and even a little creepy stare. "The lunar flower..."

"What?"

"My child... you have been chosen.... to enter paradise."

Paradise, a term that was common in Haru's mind, but was only referred to her as a fairytale by both her father and her mother. She often wished paradise were real, a place where only a few chosen wolf's got to spend the rest of eternity in utter bliss. It was simply a dream to her, but now, it was being revered in the most serious way by the elder of their pack, and to her!

"Paradise... it's real?" Haru's head twitched to the side.

The old wolf nodded, "It has always been real, but in the past few years, so many wolf's have forgotten it and unrecognized it's existence, that the scent of the lunar flower hasn't been permitted to enter the nose of any wolf in the most recent generations. I too believed that paradise was lost to us.... now I have no doubt that paradise is reaching out to you, my child."

Haru fell silent for a minute, her astonishment and child-like wonderment kept her in a daze. It wasn't until Gin nudged her with his nuzzle that she was finally able to speak.

"What must I do... to find paradise? I mean, from what I've heard, no wolf's ever been able to find it..."

Gin smiled. "That's because wolves that do find it, are no longer around to tell it, those wolves now need never to worry about anything again."

"But... there were many others who said they never found it!" Indeed, there have been countless wolves that had tried to find paradise, all of whom never found it. These wolves are what led Haru to believe that paradise was only a fairytale, because these wolves that sought paradise were often driven to insanity.

"I have faith in you child, when you were born, I knew there was something special in your heart. Now, you must start a journey, as all the chosen wolves must do, and you must find the gateway to paradise."

"But how? If all those other wolves couldn't do it, then how could I?"

Gin smiled once again, "Just follow the scent of the lunar flower, child."

With that, she left Gin's presence, to ponder over what she had just been told.

Over the course of that week, Haru's mind was troubled with the advice the old wolf gave her, and the smell of the lunar flower never left her. She asked around the pack if the other wolves smelled any unique flowers around, all of the wolves said no. Towards the end of that week, the smell grew stronger and her thoughts were now only revolved around that paradise that she _knew_ awaited her. When she told her father over the matter however, he nearly took off her ear. This was that final push that drove her adolescent anger to leave the pack. That night, while everyone was asleep, she fled to the mountains, beginning her journey towards paradise.

* * *

The truck came to an abrupt halt, Haru's body jumped nearly a foot into the air and she was knocked against a crate. "Oww! Shit!", she yelped.

When the truck finally rested, she laid on the floor rubbing her forepaw on the top of her bruised head. Her ears darted up when she heard the mumbling and footsteps of humans beside the truck.

"Damn it, I'm going to have to make a run for it."

Haru knew that her exposure was imminent, so she moved from her hiding spot to the middle of the truck bed, she was actually standing right in front of the door. Her body was poised to leap out as soon as the door was opened. She didn't have much reaction time, all she saw was the sudden beam of sunlight shining through the now open door, and all she heard was the deep voice of a human yelling, "What the hell?!"

With that, her body sprang forward, she felt her hind paws hit the human in the face and briefly heard him collapse onto his back. Once her paws touched the ground she was off, her only goal was to get away from the humans. Haru didn't even look around at her new surroundings, she just kept her eyes open for an exit as she dashed by the shocked humans who moved out of her way. In the distance she spotted a hole in the fence that could fit a wolf just her size.

"Bulls eye!" She barked just as she pushed her way through the opening in the gate.

She turned her head back to the compound she escaped from, she could now see the humans already running towards the gates with guns. "Thank God, I got out of there in time".

Once she was a few yards away, she came to slow stop and saw with delight a city in the distance. It wasn't just the fact that it was a city, it was her city. "_Ashikan_".

It took her nearly four hours to finally reach the city, once there, she made her way to alleys to avoid being seen by a lot of humans. The city still looked the same, for some reason she imagined that it would be loads different. Tons of humans flooded the streets along with tons of cars, electronic billboards consistently flashed moving advertisements, and as she remembered, the city had the most foul smell to it. Of course, this didn't make her forget the smell of the lunar flower, which to her amazement, was even stronger than it ever was before.

"It must be here... it's got to be here!" Haru grew in excitement as she continued to follow the scent which led her through various different allies. Her nose was up in the air and she wasn't paying attention when out of almost nowhere, a humongous black dog stepped in the middle of her path. Haru stopped dead in her tracks, she and the dog were of equal size, but she could tell that this mutt would probably put up a decent fight (and judging from her poor fighting ability, it may even win). The dog snarled, baring his teeth towards her. Haru growled back, she must have stepped into this dog's territory.

"Listen... I'm just trying to make my way around this city... please let me pass."

The dog acted deranged, this didn't surprise her though. Dogs didn't have anywhere near the intelligence wolves did, not even close to the humans. She knew that somehow, she would have to force her way past him. Haru stood her ground, and the black behemoth was already poised to kill.

"Crap... I don't know if I can do this..." Haru's legs shook. Haru was always considered the weakest in her pack, not that she had anything wrong with her body. It was simply her laid back and calm personality that never made her a good fighter (which also brought upon more disapproval from her father).

Haru readied herself, and just as the dog was about to strike, a tan brown wolf suddenly leapt from above and landed firmly on the ground in front of Haru. This wolf was humongous, nearly three times the size of the black dog and was about four and half feet tall at the shoulder. This wolf was much older than Haru, and she could tell it was a female by the scent. In fact, after just a few moments, Haru was able to recognize who this wolf was!

"Musha!" Haru joyfully cried to the once familiar pack member. Musha, the large, tan brown wolf, ignored Haru's call, and continued to give the black dog the death stare. Musha's teeth barred toward the smaller canine, and her eyes were filled with that furiousity familiar among female wolves when their young were being attacked.

"You best leave big guy..." Musha growled.

The black dog yelped in terror, and turned his tail and ran. Once the dog was out of sight, Musha slowly turned her head and glared at Haru. Haru felt tense, and now wasn't sure of Musha's intentions.

"Uh... Musha? Is that you?" Haru shivered, for if this wolf wasn't Musha, she knew that she would most certainly be killed by this wolf.

Then, the large wolf gave her a crooked smile.

"Damn you, Musha!" Haru barked and ran forward towards Musha.

Before Haru could do anything, Musha playfully leapt forward and tackled Haru to the ground, making them roll all over.

"I've missed you little girl!" Musha cried out as she licked Haru's face.

"It's been forever old woman." Haru played.

"I'm not old! You're just too young! And the young need to learn respect!" Musha tugged on Haru's left ear.

Musha, she was Haru's mother's good friend back when Haru's pack was still together in the city. Musha was six years old, the same age Haru's mother would be if she were still alive. Musha finally let Haru up, and she gave her an affectionate nuzzle.

"We were so worried about you little one, and your stubborn father too. Is he here with you?"

"No.... I came on my own." Haru's ears folded, she remembered the fight her and her father had before she departed.

"What?! A youngin' like you shouldn't be traveling this far alone!" (actually, Haru was old enough to travel alone, as seen in the wolf community, but Musha was an overprotective motherly type).

Haru paused awkwardly for a moment, she wasn't sure what to tell Musha. She knew Musha would disapprove of her venturing on her own, but she wasn't sure how she would react to her goal of reaching paradise.

Musha cocked her head to the side while she waited for a response, then grew a little worried at the look in Haru's face. "Haru?"

"I just.... missed this place ya know", Haru gave a canine smile, "Wanted to come back and see everybody."

Musha could sense the lie in Haru's voice, but she also sensed her purity and gave her a lick. "Well, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you, our pack has grown since you left too, so their will be plenty of new interesting folk. Come on, I'll show you."

Musha turned and started off down another alley, Haru stood there for a moment. The lunar scent, once amazingly strong, was now beginning to grow fainter. Haru knew this isn't what her path laid out for her, but in concern for her friend's feelings, she followed along behind her to meet with her old pack.

She would have to put her journey for paradise on hold.


	2. The Boy and the Pack

Chapter 2

Musha led Haru through a small opening that was a hole in the foundation of an old run down building. During their trip there, Musha and Haru were chased by a pair of human bums who were trying to throw empty beer bottles at them. It was right when they entered the building that Haru had stopped running and started panting, with her head knelt towards the ground. Haru was surprised at how exhausted she was, but she was practically skin and bones from not finding (or being able to successfully hunt) any prey in the mountains. Musha noticed this on the way and even offered to run with Haru on her back, which of course she pridefully refused (also showing a little bit of teenage independence that Musha couldn't help but chuckle at). Musha, a more heavy bodied wolf, was excellent at conserving her energy, and simply walked ahead with ease as Haru stood there ready to keel over. Musha gave one continuous long howl that echoed throughout the building (which appeared to be an abandoned factory. The howl varied in it's beautiful tones, and it didn't take Haru long to realize it was a secret signal for their pack.

Immediately after Musha fell silent, Haru began to hear the rushing footsteps of several wolves making their way to the open. For a moment, Haru was excited to be able to see all her old pack mates, but that excitement was soon torn to shreds when, in shock, she noticed that out of the five wolves that appeared, she could recognize only _one. _That _one_ wolf didn't even seem to recognize her.

"You've brought another outsider... is she still a pup?" a large (second largest in the group compared to Musha) solid gray wolf said. This wolf looked slightly older than Musha, he had several scars on his face and torso. This was the wolf that Haru recognized, this was Musha's mate, Kousen.

Haru could sense that Musha became more tense (almost agile) when Kousen asked her this question.

"To answer your question, yes, she's still very young, and I also want to point out, that she used to be a member of this pack. She's Suzume's daughter, Haru."

Suzume, Haru's mother, she neglected to mention her father. Still, Kousen's ear twitched in a most peculiar way when Musha stated this.

"Heh... so one of the wolves from the banished pack has decided to return..." Kousen glared down at Haru. Musha defensively stood her ground in front of Haru, whom was getting real annoyed by the rude welcome.

Kousen gave a small smile, "Welcome back, child."

With that, all the other wolves darted forward with eagerness at meeting the new wolf. From what Haru could tell, most of these wolves were young pups, only two were probably her age (those two approached her in a more slow civilized fashion while the youngest scampered towards her). The two little pups jumped up all over Haru, both had light brown fur (almost seeming to be blond). They stood at about a foot tall, and where curiously sniffing her all over. Haru smiled and giggled, their little noses tickled.

"What's your name?" The pups asked almost harmoniously. They were both boys.

"I'm Haru, what are your names?" Haru replied in a playful manner.

"I'm Shizu!"

"I'm Taru!"

Haru couldn't tell who's name belonged to who. The two other wolves came forward to introduce themselves. The first was a young female with light gray fur.

"My name is Shira" she said very politely.

The other wolf had good mannerisms too, and to Haru's delight, she began to remember him from the old pack too! (Of course, he was much younger back then) This wolf had solid black fur.

"Hello, I'm Mazui." the young male wolf tried to hide his blush at how beautiful he secretly found this new pearl white wolf to be.

"Yeah, hey! Don't you remember me, Mazui? We used to play together when were were very little."

Now all the young wolves attentions were on him, which made Mazui feel very uncomfortable. He knew he remembered her, and he remembered all those good times they had, but he tried to play it off as cooly as possible.

"Yeah... I recall a little white playmate."

Haru cocked her head, she wasn't sure how to take that response. While the two little pups jabbered away on what they liked to do for fun, Haru noticed that Musha and Kousen were talking off in the distance. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she could still sense tension between them. The two older wolves noticed it too, and Mazui turned and started to walk over to them. Shira walked right in front of Haru's view of their conversation.

"So, where is it you came from?" Shira asked.

"I came all the way from the Torako mountains, it was a bitch to get up here!"

"Uh huh..." Shira seemed puzzled of Haru's mannerism. "But, why have you decided to come back here?"

Haru was getting tired of this girl asking all these questions, especially in that tone. "Well, I sort of felt _inclined _to come back and draw on mah roots, ya know?"

"Hmm..."

Haru and Shira glared at each other for a moment, Haru gave her a crooked smile.

"I've never seen a white wolf before!" exclaimed one of the little guys.

"Yeah... your fur's really pretty..." the other one said bashfully.

Haru nearly grinned her wolf teeth. "Awww! You guys are so freakin' cute! I could eat you up!" Haru nuzzled each of them, and nibbled on their ears. The pups squirmed and giggled.

Musha finally came over, her tension was gone, but you could tell she was suppressing an argument that her and Kousen most likely had. "I knew you'd get along with everybody quick!"

Shira bowed out of the conversation and went over to stand by Kousen and Mazui, who were quietly conversing. Haru felt a bit more comfortable now.

"Yep, and from the looks of it, you guys got a pretty sweet place here."

"Oh, we try and do better. We have to move a lot thanks to those damn humans."

"Can you stay with us?!" one of the little pups asked.

"Well, I was about to say, I'm hoping the humans don't kick us out so I'll have time to stay and hang out with you guys for awhile."

Musha smiled in her motherly way, then leaned forward and touched noses with Haru. "You're welcome here as long as you want, child. Come on, I'm sure the boys wanna come with us to show you around."

Both the little pups hopped up and down, and followed behind Musha as she began her tour around the building. Haru followed and for the first time in a long while, she felt at home.

You couldn't even hear the damn bass without an amp, thought a young teenage boy, trying to play his purple bass guitar whilst he sat with it on his bed. The boy was fourteen years old, with brown shaggy hair that was pressed to his head by a large red cap he was wearing. The boy glared down at his bass, named _Daisy,_ with dark blue eyes, and he nimbly plucked at the hushed bass string.

"Damn, it." The boy put his bass to the side on his bed. He stood up and stretched his arms into the air. The boy had a thick figure, not fat, but definitely had a small gut. He usually wore a plain colored hoodie and long khaki shorts with a pair of converse. Today was no exception to his wardrobe. The boy looked tiredly at his bass, then lifted up his foot and kicked it gently. His bass amp blew out only a day before, today he wanted to go and buy a new vox amp for it. His mother said to wait till next week, but he figured he'd buy it anyway.

This was Kira, his bedroom walls were covered with posters of his favorite bands and musicians (most of whom he'd actually seen live). He had a large flat screen television across from his bed and several game systems and games were littered in front of it. The games were hardly touched though. In fact, most of Kira's time (at least on weekdays, after school) was spent with him staring out his large bedroom window that gave him a hawk's eye view of the city. Kira lived in a upper class apartment in an upper class part of the city. His window took up nearly a whole wall of his bedroom. He would stare out this window at the world he was too scared to take part in (at least without someone he trusted).

It was a friday afternoon, Kira had left school an hour before and would now mope around the house waiting for the evening to arrive at his doorstep when he could go be with his friends. Kira went into the living room and collapsed on the couch, lazily reaching for his remote, he turned on the 32 inch flat screen TV that hung on the wall and with lifeless movements flipped through the channels. He remained in this letharigc state, not saying or doing much of anything, until he heard a knock at the door which he eagerly sat up for. He hoped it was one of his friends.

"Hey, it's Dad." a voice called from the other side of the door.

Kira rolled his eyes, "It's open." He then flopped back onto the couch, not watching his father walk shyly inside.

"Is your mother here?" his father asked.

"No."

"Alright... mind if I 'hang out' with you a little bit?"

"Sure... just remember she gets home at around seven."

"Okay... so what are you up to?"

Kira pointed towards the TV (he was watching some random anime show he'd never heard of), his father just nodded and sat on the large arm chair across from the couch. Neither of them said anything, but just went on watching TV. Kira's father wasn't supposed to be coming around without his mother's permission anymore, especially when it wasn't his time with Kira. In fact, Kira was still trying to forget the last time his mother caught his father at the house without her permission. The fact that his father would risk putting him through that made him a little angry (which explained him hardly acknowledging his father arriving), but Kira also respected and appreciated the fact that his father cared enough to risk himself getting in trouble to see his son.

Kira spent the next hour watching a show he didn't even like, while a few short conversations with his father would occasionally spring up.

"Damn... I wish it was nine," Kira thought.

The sun had just finished setting, and Musha was trying to get the young pups to settle down and go to sleep. Musha slept with the little ones in the middle of the building, while everyone else slept in seclusion. Haru was told she could sleep anywhere, she hadn't chosen a place yet since she wasn't planning to stay the whole night (something she neglected to tell any of them). At the time though, she was content standing a few feet away from where Musha was sleeping and watching her trying to handle the pups. It was more funny than she expected.

Before she had time to laugh at the scenario, Kousen walked and sat by her side. Haru turned to look over at him, he did not do the same. He kept his gaze over at Musha and remained silent, Haru could tell we awaited her to ask questions, and she knew he'd be alright with answering them.

"Kousen... what happened to the rest of the pack?" she asked.

Kousen's eyes became heavier at that moment. "What do you think happens to a dog when it bites it's master?"

Haru was too embarrassed to admit she didn't know what he meant, Kousen could tell.

"We were constantly hunted... even after your father left... hunted even more than we usually are by the humans... it wasn't just fear and misunderstanding that drove them... it was hate."

Haru had noticed that ever since their pack left, humans began hunting for wolves even more than usual. "I remember... the hunts... they became more driven to kill all wolves after awhile..."

"What happened here changed everything... all humans began to hate us.... they saw what we could do when we needed to defend ourselves... it started with us, city wolves, first." There was now anger in Kousen's eyes.

"Kousen... what happened to your pups?"

With this question, Kousen finally turned and stared straight into Haru's eyes. "They're not with us anymore... they were killed."

At first, Kousen seemed to say this statement too bluntly for Haru to sense any feeling in it, but it was in Kousen's eyes where she could see the heartbreak, not just from the loss of his children, but from the loss of his mate.

"You and Musha.... it drove you too apart didn't it?"

Kousen paused for a moment. "She said I changed after it happened, so we decided to end our mateship with that... she copes by taking in parent less pups as you can see... these were all strays she had found... they're all she cares about now."

The two shared an awkward silence for a few moments, at least awkward for Haru.

"I could tell she cares about the youth... she treated me as if I were her own... what about Mazui? What happened to his parents?"

"Same fate as the rest of my pack."

"Oh..."

Another pause....

"I just wanted to tell you one thing Haru..."

"And what's that?"

"I don't mind you being here, but the minute you cause trouble, you'll have to go. One way or another."

After clearly fulfilling his intention, Kousen walked away to wherever it was he slept. There was no way to describe how Haru felt. She was confused on how to handle all she had been told. Haru decided she'd probably best lie down at least, to rest up for her continuing journey. She chose a small secluded corner where she curled up in, she didn't get a lot of time to get comfortable though. Right as she positioned herself for sleep, both Shira and Mazui walked up to her from what seemed to be out of no where.

"Up for a night out?" Shira asked (questionably in a daring manner).

Haru couldn't help but smile. She was up to any challenge, especially one given from the likes of _this _wolf.

"Sure pal, what did ya have in mind?"

Mazui tugged on Shira's ear. "We shouldn't do this Shira, it could be dangerous."

Shira ignored his statement. "There's a club downtown that I know a way we could sneak into, there's tons of music, drinks.... and _food"._

Haru could tell Shira was using this against her, both trying to use her near starvation against her while also implying that Haru was a fat ass. But, Haru couldn't deny that the food sounded tempting, and some good fun sounded great too.

"Sounds like a blast," Haru grinned, "So... I guess this means we'll have to take our human forms eh?"

"Not till we get there"

Mazui was full of tension about the idea, and it was obvious they'd done this kind of thing before, and this is how he always acted. He simply followed Shira's lead as she began to leave the building, Haru followed behind Mazui, who was secretly trying to stare back at her (of course, Haru could always tell).

Before they crept their way through the entrance, all three of them looked over at Musha, who was already falling asleep beside the pups. Once that was confirmed, they left for the dark city streets.

Nine in the pm, the time had finally arrived. Kira was already busy in the bathroom combing his hair, spraying on his expensive cologne, and choosing which hat to where. He made sure his father had left before his mother got home, his mother was in the kitchen doing whatever she did on her laptop.

Immediately after Kira left the bathroom, he heard the door bell ring and the voices of his friends outside the door. He ran to his room to grab his bass, and then proceeded to run out the door. His mother stopped him as usual.

"I don't want you going to that club tonight, you hear me, Kira Hizoku?" His mother scolded at him.

"Yeeeesss...." Kira moped, "Love ya, Mom."

"Love you, too."

Kira was out the door before she could finish the sentence.

The city was loud and bright, people were rushing everywhere to either get home, or stay away from home. In this heavy crowd were Kira and four of his friends, two of his friends were carrying guitars as well (which they convinced Kira to help buy for them).

"So, did it take you long to convince your Mom to let you go out?" one of his friends asked.

"Nah... I think she just forgot about what happened."

"You lucky bastard."

Almost a month ago, Kira had been caught by his mother coming home drunk. She had promised that Kira would not be going anywhere for the rest of the year, she hadn't enforced that promise though.

The club, of course Kira was going to it. The place was called, "Flying Lotus", and it was part of a revenue of clubs that his father and a partner of his owned and operated. Kira had a connection that let him in, the connection knew that Kira was the owner's son, and he didn't want to have to deal with an angry manager (whom was always eager to please the higher ups, even if it meant letting their fourteen year old son into the club). Kira and his friends were already prepared for the loud, almost ear shattering music that was playing in the club. They always heard it a block away. The club had two stories, the bottom was the dance floor, flooded with people most likely all doing ecstasy or some other psychotropic drug that Kira was too afraid to try. The top floor was the sitting area, where Kira and his friends usually hung out. They always sat in the same booth, where they would set up their equipment and play their guitars and drink a few glasses of sake. This was actually an effective tool for them, most of the older drunk girls found the group of "little" boys sitting around drinking and playing guitar to be rather adorable. Sometimes they'd have a few girls come and sit with them, of course the boys never got lucky enough to convince one of them to actually be their girlfriend.

Kira was always the one who had to go get his group drinks. He pushed through the rather annoying crowd , holding his hands over his eyes so the various colorful lights wouldn't bother him. He ordered a full bottle of sake and glasses for his pals (and a few extra glasses, in case if any girls were interested), and as usual, the bartender looked awkward and somewhat insulted as he gave the tray with the drinks to Kira (whom to only him, the drinks were free). Before Kira could even take two steps after he turned around from the bar, the tray he was carrying bumped into an unsuspecting patron. Trying to keep the tray and not to embarrass himself by spilling everything on this person, he swung left and right for a few moments before nearly collapsing to the ground.

"Fuck!" He yelled. Right as he said this, the tray went crashing to the floor. Kira went silent, hoping no one would notice. No one did notice, except for one girl, the one whom he had bumped into in the first place.

"What the hell's your problem?!" said the girl.

Kira was still staring down at his spilled tray when he heard her. "If you had just moved outta my-", he cut off his sentence when he turned to look at the girl who yelled at him, she was gorgeous.

The girl was slightly taller than him, with shoulder length light brown hair and green sparkling eyes. Her skin was light and fair, her body was slender, and she was wearing a loose fitting dark blue blouse and a short green skirt (the way she was dressed fascinated Kira). What drew his attention most was her age. Kira could tell she was probably a little older than him, but he knew for certain that she was too young to be in this club.

"I'm... I'm so sorry... I guess I wasn't paying attention." Kira tried to keep from blushing.

"Heh, damn right you should be sorry."

Kira felt like kneeling down and crying, the girl could tell he didn't mean any harm.

"Hey, don't worry about it, kid." She said in an care-free voice that strongly reflected her personality. "I get a bit clumsy myself at times!" She grinned at him.

Kira smiled. "My name's Kira..." he awkwardly held out his hand (he usually wasn't this bashful around girls).

The girl had to try and not laugh, but she reached out and gave him a surprisingly firm handshake.

"The name's Haru, but that's Haru-_SAN_ to you, kid!" Haru laughed.


End file.
